1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote monitoring method, and more specifically, to a remote monitoring method with event-triggered warning capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For helping maintenance workers manage and maintain electronic devices efficiently, there are usually some detectors installed on the electronic devices to monitor functional statuses of the electronic devices. Even so, the maintenance workers still have to face more challenges when technology changes with every passing day. For example, every maintenance worker may need to monitor a plurality of devices located in different engine rooms or distributed in different zones. In addition, maintaining the devices of different types is also a challenge for the maintenance workers.
In some previous monitoring methods, functional statuses of the devices are only displayed on a monitored device interface. For example, functional statuses of components on a main board are displayed with lamp signals. However, it is not only time-consuming but also inefficient because the maintenance workers have to check the detailed functional statuses by themselves. These methods are also not fit for some electronic devices without interfaces. In addition, displaying error messages also raises power problems if the maintenance workers need to cut off a power supply.
In other previous monitoring methods, there is a monitoring device installed on a monitored device for monitoring functional statuses of the monitored device. Then the maintenance workers look up the functional statuses of the monitored device and error messages through the monitoring device. However, it is still time-consuming and inefficient because the maintenance workers need to do it by themselves.